Video content and other data streams can be bandwidth intensive and typically require multiple servers and network links to support a total traffic load. Load balancing among servers and links can increase overall utilization efficiency of network components and quality of service to end-users. Nonetheless, the variable nature of video content rates and other data rates can prevent accurate estimation of data traffic, requiring increased network infrastructure to provide headroom for ineffective load balancing. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of delivering video content.